Poor, Sick, Ickle Werewolf
by Adara-chan67
Summary: THIS IS NOT MY STORY. IT BELONGS TO A FRIEND WITHOUT AN ACCOUNT. Oz gets sick and the allpowerful Willow tries to make him better.


Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Willow or Oz or even Mr. Steak, because that would mean that I actually had a life.

Willow sighed as she put down her spell book, exasperated that she couldn't figure out what she could possibly be doing wrong in her curing spell. It was supposedly a relatively easy spell to execute. She had set the water to a boil, added the eye of newt, ink of squid, a dash of essence of toad, and a mixture of sage and thyme, in that order. She had put the simple little doodle-like looking symbol thingy on her hand and lit the candles (nice lavender smelling candles because sometimes being a Wicca was pretty gosh-dern smelly). She had practiced the incantation and she could now repeat it back to herself without the book. So what the hell was she doing wrong?  
Why was she doing this spell in particular, you might wonder. Well, it just so happens that dear ol' Oz has gotten himself the 'incurable' cold. Yes, while out patrolling a couple of nights before he had had to jump into a nice ickle stream to bag the vamp they were chasing. At the end of November, nonetheless. He had managed to slay said vampire but gotten a pretty bad cold in the process.

Brow furrowed in concentration, Willow pulled a strand of her shoulder length red hair that had gotten into her eyes and tried to think of what she was forgetting to do, or doing wrong.  
"Aha!" she said jumping off of her bed, on which she had been perching off and on when she wasn't pacing with her spell book in hand. She had forgotten to hold a candle in her hand with the symbol on it over her cauldron while saying the incantation.

Proud that she had found her error, she quickly mended it and poured the final concoction into a vial, threw on a heavy coat and began the walk to Oz's new apartment. She checked her watch to see that it was 9:14 at night and walked faster. Understandable though, because she kinda was living on the Hellmouth, walking alone at night where vamps were common. She could have kicked herself for not bringing a wooden stake or at least a crucifix. She could see her breath hanging in the air and by the time she got to his house she was shivering. California or not it was cold at night during the winter. No snow, but still, it was cold.

She let herself in using the key that Oz had given her when he had bought his apartment and moved out of his parents house., not wanting him to get up when he was still sick. He wouldn't be for long, she thought, glad once again that she was practicing the dark arts.  
"Oz? Are you awake?" Willow called taking off her jacket and hanging it on the coat rack by the door.

"I'm in here" a raspy voice called from the living room. She walking in to see him stretched along his couch with 3 blankets on top of him, blowing his nose, and looking just all around sick.  
"How are you feeling, hon?" Willow asked sitting on the edge of the couch as he turned off the t.v. he was watching moments before.

"Before you came over, like crap. But now that you're here, if you want I can fly" Oz said smiling up at his blushing girlfriend.

"Well, feel like crap no more, because the almighty Wiccan Willow has created something that should get rid of whatever you have. But I can't guarantee it's gonna taste all that great. So after you finish drinking this, I'll take you to your favorite restaurant to get the grody flavor out of your mouth, how does that sound?" Willow asked smiling down at her sick beau.

"You mean we can go to Mr Steak (a/n: don't own)?" Oz said smiling like a cute little puppy-werewolf.

"Of course. My treat," she said, popping the cork of the vial. "Now drink every last drop and you'll feel better in no time. I'm positive I got it write this time, so no more pig snout to get rid of" Willow said grinning sheepishly.

"I thought it made me look quite dashing" the red-spikey haired man said, rubbing his back to normal nose for effect, and grinning.

"Yes, well, that's a matter of opinion…"

"To each man…. and woman his or her own" he added seeing the look on her face on being grouped with men.

"Well, in any case, drink this then get out of your PJs then we can go" Willow said handing Oz the vial of the vile concoction (a/n: ).

He sniffed it getting a twisted look on his face before resigning, pinching his nose, and declaring "bottoms up" as he wolfed down (a/n: no pun intended) the nasty stuff. As soon as he swallowed it very nearly came back up again.

"Hold it down. What did you expect, grape soda?" Willow asked smirking to herself.

"A man could only hope" Oz managed to get out, still with a pained expression.

"Go get dressed and get your keys. I walked so we're taking your van." Willow said standing up.  
"I feel better already" he said standing up, smiling. "Thanks, Wil" he said giving the young woman a hug.

"It's the least I could do" she said pulling away from the hug gingerly.

Oz pecked her on the cheek before heading into his room, exiting a few moments later, fully dressed. "Shall we?" he asked smiling as he put on his coat and waiting for Willow who did the same.

"We shall." Said the Wiccan smiling as she took Oz's offered arm, and opened the door.  
Closing the door behind him, Oz looked into Willows sparkling green eyes. (a/n: is that the color of her eyes?) "I love you" he told her pecking her on the cheek again as they walked to his beloved van.

"I love you, too. Even those three nights a month." She said getting into the open passenger door that Oz had opened for her never losing eye contact.

"Thanks, Wil. That means the world to me." Oz said smiling as he closed the door.

------------------------------------------

NovaRin13: Corny, I know but hey this is my first ever finished fanfic. R&R peeps!


End file.
